


Corrosion

by CrystallizedPen



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Softcore Sex, Spoiler?, mild sex, tained AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedPen/pseuds/CrystallizedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Water was pure, having none of its own color, like a transparent canvas. Once a color was painted onto it, it would forever imprint upon it until the next color was painted on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrosion

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know if everyone is tired of the Tainted AU yet, but tained AU is best AU. 
> 
> Warning: Contains soft/mild mention of sex. So read at your own risk, also may be spoiler as well?

Out of the four elements that made up this world, water is the one that he grew up with. He had been near water his whole life, surrounding by its gentle embrace. Every night, he could hear a soft sound of water dropped near the window, sliding through the crack bringing in the scent of flower and the scent of fresh morning dew. 

To other people, water had no shape, no appearance. But to him, water had a shape of a boy-white hair boy with tint of blue, with dreamy eyes of purple. He would always look at him with a veil of translucent veil in those amethyst eyes. His voice would always be somewhere near him no matter where he went. 

“S-Sorey…I can’t…”

Do you know that the voice of water is also very alluring?

It had been going on for quite a while now. The first time happened it was just friends helped each other. But even if they wanted to stop the flow of water, the liquid just kept on flowing. It was water, pure water, but slowly things between him and his water turned whiter, whiter every night. 

The water is still white. 

Sorey remembered the first time they got out to the world. Everything was simple back then, just two innocent souls that could not wait to see the what the world had to offer. He did not expect anything much from it, just days by days strolled by with each other, discovering ruins and learned about the human. 

The ugly human.

He was once trust and believe in human. Lailah trusted in him too, saying that she had been waiting for him for hundreds of years, for a person like him to show up, to become the Shepherd. 

He wanted to believe in human too.

“Sorey…” 

A beautiful voice woke him from his little stream of thoughts. The person underneath him slowly shifted, purple eyes covered in a thin layer of lust. Sweat broke out all over the translucent white skin, beautifully like morning dew. 

“What’s wrong…?” Cold hand slowly reached out for his cheek, caressed it gently, wiping the sweat that stained. 

Sorey leaned down, shaking his head, “Nothing, I was just thinking about some stuffs.” He soothed his partner, feeling the anxiety reflected inside his purple eyes. 

Travelling the world, he thought he could believe in human, seeing it for himself. But the more he saw, the more he understood just how ugly the human were. He tried to see the positive side of them, helping them solving their problems. Lailah told him to calm down couple of times. He did, but it was getting too much. His heart weighted, darkened by each human he encountered. 

Sorey was afraid, he started to realize how true Heldalm was. He was scared that he started to agree with him, he started to see the world in the same light as Heldalm. He started to convinced himself that- may be it was a better idea to recreate the world a new. 

He furiously shook his head. Not now…not right now…

“Sorey! We can always go back you know, to where before all of this happened.” Mikleo pulled him closer, fingers ran inside the brown lock that was also damped with sweat. 

“To where…?”

“To where we first met Alisha.” His purple eyes tensed up, “This time, we just have to leave her there.” 

For a moment, Sorey saw burning flares inside the other’s eyes. He was not sure of what to make out of it. 

“Are you regretting?” The Shepherd gently stroked his partner’s cheek. Everything started just by a heating moment. 

The water seraph shook his head, smiling gently, he never ever regretted this. The only thing he regretted was saving that human princess. But he never let others know. He never let Sorey know, because he would never be that pure, innocent water like Sorey always thought he was. 

“Sorey… stop thinking.” White fingers grabbed at his neck, pulling him down, “Start moving!” he whispered. 

Water did not have its own appearance, its own color nor even its own existence without relying on others. That was why water was the easiest to get tainted. 

Not even to his knowledge, Mikleo could feel that he was changing, slowly. Everytime Sorey released inside him, there was a fire flared up inside him. He loved that sensual feeling, he liked the way Sorey arched his back, keeping his eyes shut tight. That fleeting moment was what he always looking forward to whenever their bodies got the chance to intertwined.   
Blood dripped from his hand, onto the blue staff and stained the ground with crimson. It smelled ugly, the blood of human. 

“Sorey’s sweat smells so much better.” He brought his hand to block the stingy odor.

Being inside him, and having him inside, Mikleo was the first one to notice the change in his childhood friend. Others could not tell, but even the slightest twitch of Sorey’s eyebrows could never fail to escape him. 

Sorey’s himself was incredibly pure. He never experienced anything that could taint his kind pure soul. Gramps had been protecting them growing up. Now it was his turn to protect Sorey in gramps stead. 

How to protect him? There was only one way that Mikleo could think of. With a pure vessel like Sorey- carrying the duty of the holy Shepherd, he had to maintain his purity. But that did not mean his seraphs should do the same. Mikleo took it upon himself as his duty to help Sorey get rid of those impurities, before they could do him further damage. 

It was about time Sorey woke up, he needed to go back. If the brunet woke up and not seeing him, he would start panic. That poor soul. 

Water was pure, having none of its own color, like a transparent canvas. Once a color was painted onto it, it would forever imprint upon it until the next color was painted on. For Mikleo, he believed he looked the best in black, red, and Sorey. Sorey had his own color, a pure white color that quickly yet beautifully turning grey. It would not take long before that color turned into the darkest of despair more than what a Shepherd would hope to carry. 

Gently stroking the smooth brown skin decorated with red marks on the Shepherd’s board back, Mikleo sat down on the bed, eyeing the young man with purple eye full of affection. 

“My beloved, for you, turning into a dragon is not a bad idea.” 

Water. It did not have a color, a shape of its own. It could be anything depends on one’s wished. It was easy to tainted, easy to polluted. But once the poison was consumed and spread by water, it could only grow. Sorey was the poison, and Miklep was spreading it. Together, they poisoned each other, and corroded each other…in the most willing way. 

Tint of green eyes looked back at him, hazing from how the sleep was still occupying half of his mind. Sorey reached for the small white fingers stroking his back, kissing it. In his mind, Sorey made sure to let Lailah know later, whatever that may happen, he would abandon the world for Mikleo. 

The birth of a new dragon and the downfall of the young Shepherd.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please pardon any mistakes or grammar. Love you all.


End file.
